Media files—such as audio or video files—containing movies, on demand training sessions, and recorded webinars are generally very lengthy. A user playing video/audio content from the media files may have to fast forward the video/audio to skip the content that is not relevant or already known to the user. Furthermore, the user may have to rewind portions of video/audio to watch/listen more important or interesting content. In other words, the user may have to advance the content of the media files at a higher than normal speed for various reasons.
A technical shortcoming in conventional media players is that there is no mechanism for an audio preview of content being advanced at higher than normal speed, which may pose a severe disadvantage to visually impaired users. A media player may show video frames at a higher than normal speed when the user instructs the media player to fast forward/rewind the video. A user with normal vision may observe the video frames shown at higher than normal speed to determine whether to resume the video playback at normal speed. The conventional cue for resuming normal playback speed for video is therefore visual. A blind or a visually impaired person who instructs a media player to advance video content at a higher than normal speed will not see speeding video frames to decide whether to resume normal playback. One solution for a visually impaired person to preview content being skipped is to advance the audio at a higher than normal speed along with the video. However, the audio being played at a higher than normal speed may be garbled and not intelligible. Similarly, advancing audio content at higher than normal speed poses a similar problem (e.g., garbled) for all users, regardless of visual impairment.